tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 6.24
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.24 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-24. 1. And the Lord Buddha, after having dwelt at Benares as long as he thought fit, went forth to Andhakavinda, accompanied by a great number of Bhikkhus(Monks), by twelve hundred and fifty Bhikkhus. At that time the people in the country, after having loaded their carts with much salt and oil and rice and hard food, followed from behind the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head (thinking), 'When our turn comes, we will make a meal for them;' and five hundred people who ate the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food (followed on their way). And the Lord Buddha, wandering from place to place, came to Andhakavinda. 2. Now a certain Brahmana, whose turn did not come, thought: 'Two months have elapsed while I have been following the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head, in order to make a meal for them when my turn comes, but my turn does not come. I am alone here, and many household affairs of mine are going to ruin. What if I were to look into the provision-room, and what I should not see in the provision-room, to prepare that (for the Bhikkhus)!' Then that Brahmana looked into the provision-room and did not see there two (sorts of food), rice-milk and honey-lumps. 3. And that Brahmana went to the place where the venerable Ananda was; having approached him, he said to the venerable Ananda: 'As my turn did not come, my dear Ananda, I thought: "Two months have elapsed (&c., down to:). What if I were to look into the provision-room, and what I should not see in the provision-room, to prepare that!" Thus, my dear Ananda, I looked into the provision-room and did not see there two (sorts of food), rice-milk and honey-lumps. If I were to prepare, my dear Ananda, rice-milk and honey-lumps (for the Bhikkhus), would the reverend Gotama accept it from me?' 'Well, my good Brahmana, I will ask the Lord Buddha.' 4. And the venerable Ananda told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Well, Ananda, let him prepare (those dishes).' 'Well, my good Brahmana, you may prepare (those dishes).' And when the night had elapsed, that Brahmana had abundant rice-milk and honey-lumps prepared, and offered them to the Lord Buddha (in the words): 'May the reverend Gotama accept from me this rice-milk and honey-lumps.' 'Well, my good Brahmana, give it to the Bhikkhus.' The Bhikkhus, fearing to offend, did not accept it. 'Accept it, O Bhikkhus, and eat it.' Then that Brahmana with his own hands served and offered abundant rice-milk and honey-lumps to the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head; and when the Lord Buddha had washed his hands, when he had cleansed his bowl and his hands, he sat down near him. 5. When he was seated near him, the Lord Buddha said to that Brahmana: 'Tenfold, O Brahmana, is the merit attached to rice-milk. In what way is it tenfold? He who gives rice-milk, gives life; he gives colour; he gives joy; he gives strength; he gives readiness of mind; rice--milk when it is drunk removes hunger; dispels thirst; sets right the humors of the body; purifies the bladder; and promotes the digestion. This ten-fold merit, O Brahmana, is attached to rice-milk. 6. 'He who attentively at the right time gives rice-milk to the self-possessed, who live on what others give to them, will benefit them in ten ways: life and colour, joy and strength (he gives to them); 'Readiness of mind arises from it; it dispels hunger and thirst, and sets the humors right; it purifies the bladder, and brings the food to digestion. As medicine the Perfect One has praised it. 'Therefore should rice-milk be continually given by a man who is longing for joy, who is desirous of heavenly joy, or who aspires to human prosperity.' 7. And the Lord Buddha, having gladdened that Brahmana by these stanzas, rose from his seat and went away. And in consequence of this event the Lord Buddha, after having delivered a dhamma discourse, thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, (to partake of) rice-milk and honey-lumps.'